Such driers are known from the prior art.
In the known driers, the conveying device, that conveys the workpieces through the drier tunnel, is designed for example as a carrying-chain conveyor, in which a vehicle body disposed on a skid frame is placed by means of a rapid-removal belt onto a chain comprising carrying links and/or is carried away by a rapid acceleration of the chain and conveyed on the chain through the drier. For driving and tensioning the chain, there is situated at the start and end of the conveying device a driving and tensioning station comprising driving and tensioning elements disposed outside of the drier housing.
During assembly of the known driers, first the drier housing is assembled with the drier tunnel, and then the components of the conveying equipment, such as floor-anchoring devices, conveyor modules, driving and tensioning stations, are introduced into the drier tunnel, welded to the floor panels and fitted together. Finally—in the case of a carrying-chain conveyor—the carrying chain is pulled in. In this case, the accessibility of the drier tunnel from two sides only and the confined spatial conditions in the drier tunnel make it difficult to assemble the conveying device in situ.